Ridiculous, A BBC 'Sherlock' Drabble
by yugiblade
Summary: Just a short story about a moment of Sherlock with an OC. Interpret as you wish.
1. BBC 'Sherlock' Drabble 1: Ridiculous

"Ridiculous", A BBC 'Sherlock' Drabble

Setting: the rooftop of 221B Baker Street at night. Sherlock is standing on the ledge, watching over the view of London, while accompanied by a woman who recently became Sherlock and John's new neighbor-the renter of the basement flat of 221 C.

John's voice was ringing in her ear: _"-he says that heroes don't exist-"_

she glanced at the man next to her.

"Sherlock. May I ask you something?"

"Mm."

"What's your definition of a hero?" The tall man sighed at the boring question. He kept his gaze on the view of London before him. "A hero is nothing but a fantasy. A non-existing fool who uses their so-called power to protect and bring 'justice', simply because of their idiotic desire to care for others... Quite a ridiculous, unrealistic dream."

"... Ridiculous, huh? ..." Her eyes remained on him "... I suppose."

She smiled to herself.

The smile had caught in her voice, catching his attention even if just a bit.

"... Why?" He asked, studying her face.

"Oh..." She lets out a light sigh, as she laid herself down on the roof of 221 Baker Street. Putting her hands behind her head, she looks up to the stars. "… No special reason." She says with a straight face. Sherlock turns back to his view above Baker Street. After a minute or so, he joins her in laying on the rooftop.

Her gaze remains on the sky. "It's really beautiful."

"Indeed."

"I thought you didn't care for-"

"-That does not mean I cannot appreciate its natural beauty."

Smiling, she thinks aloud. "It's a strange thing. We try to show just how small we are in the universe through science, and yet always try to show ourselves as oh so big and important between each other. I don't understand human pride."

Sherlock remains silent, looking at the stars.

She looks at him for the first time in a while; John's voice is ringing in her ears once more.

_"__-And even if they did, he 'wouldn't be one of them', he said."_

She smiled... She smiled a smile of someone who knew a secret that was hidden from the universe in all of its forms. She turned her smile away towards the stars, almost as if to show off a truth that the stars would never know.

"... Why are you up here?" Sherlock asked through the silence, while a star crossed his path.

"I just wanted to see something a bit different tonight. You?"

"Bored."


	2. BBC 'Sherlock' Drabble 2: Pets

'PETS' another BBC Sherlock Drabble

Setting: Lestrade, John and Lisa (the renter of 221C) were just chatting and having a pint together at the bar as they did every so often. Most of the time they shared stories about Sherlock, but this time they ended up talking about pets.

"The wife and I, we had this cat when we first started living together." Greg Lestrade said, setting his pint down on the bar. "Always nothing but trouble. But this one time," he took another quick gulp "I was sitting on the sofa reading the papers, and she was cooking some pasta in the kitchen." The bartender came up and gave john his second. "All of a sudden I hear this crash, like a whole bunch of pots on the floor. I put the paper down, and … there's the bloody cat." Greg shook his head "On fire, and running down the hall past me." John choked on his beer. "What?" He says laughing, Lisa resting her chin in her hand, trying to cover the smile she had on.

"Yeah. Turns out the bloody thing had jumped onto the stove while she was cooking." The chuckles of the threesome got them some looks. "Sorry." John said to their annoyed faces, as Lisa finished off her second. "I never got along with cats" she said "only pet I had was a dog, when I was ten." "Well your better off." Lestrade and John took another swig.

"I never fancied a pet." John said "Too much to look after." At that, Lestrade smiled to himself, looking to the bottom of his glass. "What?" Asked John, as Lestrade drank more of his pint. "All the better" he said, "Any pet you'd bring home wouldn't last more than a week." Lisa couldn't help laughing. "Oh God. I wouldn't leave a GLODFISH around Sherlock!" "He'd probably find a way to turn it purple with spots by day one." Lestrade said through his glass. John laughed, made a face and picked up his third beer.

"You have no idea."


End file.
